


Not Another One!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Bewitched
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Not Another One!

**Not Another One!**

**Pairing:** Endora/Maurice

**Fandom:** Bewitched

**Word Count:** 307

Endora sat on a chaise lounge sipping a martini somewhere in the south of France. She was relaxed and content for the moment.

Maurice popped in right beside her. “Oh good! Here you are.”

“Maurice!” Endora sat up. “What are you doing here?”

Maurice sat down on the edge of the chaise. He reached back and took the martini from Endora. He finished and put the glass into the air. “I was looking for you. Do you know who our daughter is seeing now?”

“I haven't talked to Samantha in a few days.” Endora held out her hand and another martini appeared. “Really Maurice, you should mind your own business and stay out of our daughter’s love life.”

“Endora!” Maurice turned around. “She’s dating a professor of antiquities at the same college that Adam is attending.”

Endora rolled her eyes. “Not another mortal.”

“Yes another mortal.” Maurice took the martini from Endora’s hand again. He downed it one gulp. “You need to talk to her before she marries this one too.”

“Why do I have to talk to her?” Endora smacked him on the shoulder.

“Because you are her mother and you didn’t talk to her before she married that other idiot.” Maurice looked at her hand for another drink when he didn’t see one he conjured his own. 

Endora took the drink from Maurice. She drank it down. “You know that if I go to talk to her, she’s going to know that you told me.”

“No she won’t. Adam told me. Samantha will think that Adam told you too.” Maurice took the glass from Endora realized it was empty.

Endora sighed. “If she gets angry with me, I’m telling her that you told me.”

Maurice started to complain but Endora disappeared before he could respond.

Maurice conjured another drink and waited for the fall out.


End file.
